


Desert Suns

by ChaoteToTheCore



Series: Broken Pottery [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alive Kassim | Cassim (Magi), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Dead Alibaba Saluja, Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoteToTheCore/pseuds/ChaoteToTheCore
Summary: Alibaba was warmth and sand. And sand was ever shifting.
Relationships: Kassim | Cassim & Alibaba Saluja
Series: Broken Pottery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068953
Kudos: 29





	Desert Suns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Catch the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891762) by [NewtiegotBooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/pseuds/NewtiegotBooty). 
  * Inspired by [Beyond My Grasp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273879) by [LKChoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi). 



Kassim was no orator. He didn't have a thousand words to pick from, to find the right way to describe Alibaba. More like ten.

Alibaba was warm, smooth, _soft_ like a clay pot baking under the heavy sun. Delicate as the pot, too. Dangerous edges, if you broke him, but still in shards.

Then the shards wore down under hot winds and became sand. Warm, smooth, soft, cutting. Sticking to the blood on their faces.

Then that was all that was left: warm blood, and cold hands.

Kassim was no orator. Alibaba thought his every word, every touch was poetry.

**Author's Note:**

> My first drabble ever, pretty spontaneous. Alibaba never went to the palace, and died as a teenager. I see them as platonic queer/brothers, but this work leaves them pretty shippable.


End file.
